


Dirty, Dirty Porn

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ass-to-mouth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says on the label</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty, Dirty Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sga kinkmeme

Rodney gasped as John slowly raised and lowered himself on his cock. "God, you feel good," he said. It felt better than good - it was incredible. Before John, Rodney had never barebacked with anyone, man or woman, and to feel all that slick heat around his cock was one of the most intense things ever.

"You feel pretty good yourself," John said, groaning softly as he started to fist his own cock.

Watching him, combined with how good it felt, was enough to bring Rodney to the edge, and John knew it, the bastard. Rodney's hands locked on John's waist, trying to urge him into a faster rhythm, but John resisted.

"Don't come yet," said John. "If you can hold off till I tell you to, I've got a reward for you."

Rodney had no idea what could be better than this, but John had proven to be pretty fucking creative in the bedroom. So he closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to hold back.

John's little grunting moans meant that he was getting close, and Rodney couldn't help but open his eyes again, looking up as John whimpered and came, shooting over Rodney's stomach and chest. The way that his body clenched around Rodney brought him perilously close to coming with or without John's permission.

Somehow he managed to fight off his orgasm, and was rewarded by a gentle kiss. "Good job," John said, sounding breathless.

"Please," Rodney said, almost whimpering in need. But instead of riding him hard, John lifted up, letting Rodney's cock slide out of his body. "Fuck," Rodney said, trying to resist the urge to grab hold of John and push him back down. "Don't leave me hanging," he begged.

"I'm not going to," he said, crouching on all fours above Rodney. He moved down a little and started to lick up his come off Rodney's chest.

It felt good, but not as good as being ridden. Rodney clenched his hands in the bedding. John had a plan. His plans in bed were usually better than those out of bed, so he was going to try to give him the benefit of the doubt.

As John moved further down, concentrating on licking up every bit of come, Rodney couldn't stop the hopeful twitch his cock gave, smacking John in the chest. He was mortified when John looked up, but John just grinned.

And then he licked a long stripe up Rodney's cock.

Rodney about had a heart attack. He'd always had fantasies of going from ass to mouth, and he even watched porn with it, but he'd never mentioned it to John. And yet, here he was, sucking on Rodney's cock like he'd just taken a shower.

"Oh, oh, god," said Rodney, trying not to come immediately. He didn't know if this was ever going to happen again, and if it didn't, he wanted more than thirty seconds worth of memories.

He laid one hand on John's head, not grabbing or pulling, just using it to ground himself. When John pulled back, he almost cried, he was so close.

"I want you to fuck my face," John said, bright red but clearly meaning every word.

"Wh - " Rodney couldn't quite believe him.

"I want you to grab my hair, fuck my face, and come down my throat, Rodney. I don't think any of these are too difficult for you."

Rodney thought about arguing for a split second, and then he grabbed John by the hair with both hands, and pulled him down so that his mouth was over Rodney's cock. Pulling down at the same time he thrust up, he fucked John's mouth, trying to be careful not to choke him.

It was easy to do, easy to go a little deeper on each stroke, till he could feel the head of his cock fucking into John's throat, and when John swallowed around him, he came with a groan. The orgasm seemed to last forever, and when it finally ended, Rodney fell back against the bed. He hadn't even been aware of curling up around John.

Releasing John's hair, he tugged him up by the shoulder so that they were face to face. He had a moment of reluctance before he kissed John, but then he decided that John had done this for him. The least he could do was kiss him for it.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I've seen your porn," John answered. "Besides, it seemed the kind of thing you'd like."

Rodney thinks about being offended for a moment, but he _did_ like it, so…

"Thank you," is all he says in return. "Is there something you want?"

"I was thinking..."


End file.
